


Многогранники

by KYRWA (nuups)



Series: Рубежи [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology, Routine, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuups/pseuds/KYRWA
Summary: История о том, как Антон Миранчук начал и перестал носить сережку в левом ухе.А также история о книгах, моментах и фотографиях
Relationships: Aleksei Miranchuk/Anton Miranchuk
Series: Рубежи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118204





	1. factum est factam

**Author's Note:**

> Это приквел-сиквел-вбоквел-интерквел-мидквел-как-его-не-назови-дополнение к работе ["Рубежи и грани"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7165921), и без прочтения первой работы может ускользнуть сюжетная последовательность этой, так как таймлайн общий, и события, полноценно раскрытые там, здесь скорее просто обозначены для соотнесения с хронологией.
> 
> Коли будут идеи — будет сборник зарисовок, но тут уж как фикрайтерский бог на душу положит.
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/nerabochee?w=wall-142200588_118)
> 
> Также опубликовано на [Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7448311)
> 
> Посвящение: Polisha, которая несколько (много) раз меня по ходу написания этого (и не только этого) текста выручала, и благодаря которой он вообще появился на свет<З Люблю не могу обожаю просто:**

_— Вообще мы весы, но Тоша по жизни еще и овен._

Близнецы привычны к тому, что их путают, — это вам любые близнецы скажут. И Антон с Лёшей тут не исключение. Лёша так вообще себе развлечение устроил — пытается каждый раз угадать, когда к нему кто-нибудь не слишком знакомый обращается, действительно ли тому он нужен, или просто с Тохой опять попутали. А брат ещё нет-нет, да и возмущается, отбривает нефартового собеседника своим «вообще-то я Антон». И ведь не то чтобы обижается всерьёз, из вредности всё больше, и от врождённого чувства справедливости.

Он несколько раз допытывался: что, неужели совсем не различаете? Статистика интересная в итоге получилась: совсем новые знакомые, как правило, утверждали, что нет, вообще никак, простите-извините бога ради, но одно лицо. Те, кому уже довелось с Миранчуками чуть-чуть пообщаться, говорили, что отличать-то отличают, но вот соотнести кто есть кто не могут. Еще чуть более прошаренные быстро выясняли про родинку на шее и без проблем запоминали, у кого она где. И только где-то начиная с добротного крепкого уровня «приятель» братьев уже различали в целом. (Правда в фотках ещё путались, но на следующих ступенях «иерархии отношений» пропадало и это.)

Антон как-то жалуется Диме, мол, один ты, бро, нас в Локо ни разу не перепутал, а Тарасов в шутку возьми и заяви:

— Ну так вы бы опознавательные знаки прикрепили, что ли. Можешь ухо проколоть, или там кулончик «Антон» носи, такие продаются, я видел. А вообще лучше просто на лбу маркером напишите, кто есть кто, огонь тема будет, отвечаю.

Шутить-то он шутит, но когда замечает, как у Антона загорелись глаза, остаётся уже только хвататься за голову.

Миранчук сворачивается почти мгновенно — телефон в карман, рюкзак на плечо и поминай как звали, «спасибо тебе, Дима, за совет, ещё увидимся».

Тарасов в отместку орет вслед: «И тебе не хворать, _Лёша_!» — и думает, что уже не поспевает за чужой шиложопостью.

Домой Антон возвращается, гордо сверкая придурковатой улыбкой и гвоздиком в левом ухе.

А в квартире внезапно обнаруживается заехавшая проведать сыновей мама. Она хозяйничает на кухне и журит Лёшу за то, что «опять у вас все сковородки исцарапаны, пригорит же сейчас всё».

— Привет, мамуль, — Антон вваливается на кухню и обхватывает маму со спины, крепко обнимая, несмотря на то, что для этого приходится согнуться чуть ли не в три погибели.

— Ну я же у плиты, Антоша, — для мамы техника безопасности во время готовки — святое (братьям по наследству этого, правда, не передалось), поэтому она сначала сбавляет огонь и отворачивает от себя ручку сковороды, и только потом поворачивается, чтобы тут же всплеснуть руками:

— Божечки, а это что такое? — в отношении сыновей Елена Юрьевна женщина просто сверхвнимательная, прокол Антона замечает даже раньше Лёши.

— Чтобы не путали! — гордо заявляет Антон, за что тут же получает полотенцем по жопе от мамы и подзатыльник от брата.

—Ау! Убивают, режут! — Антон пытается прикрыть руками все стратегические места и отчаянно голосит, от чего Лёша с мамой, не выдержав, начинают хохотать, в чем «виновник» к ним с удовольствием присоединяется.

— Тох, ну, а если серьёзно, зачем? — интересуется Лёша, когда они уже сидят за столом и ужинают.

— Сказал же, чтоб не путали, — разводит руками Антон, решая умолчать об участии Тарасова в этой истории.

Лёша возводит очи к небу, словно спрашивая, за что ж ему достался такой брат-идиот — Антон читает эту мысль без всякой телепатии.

— Всё равно ж будут путать.

— Ну и что.

***

На Новый год Антон обнаруживает под своим кактусом — ёлки у них в квартире так и не завелось, так что было принято стратегическое решение подкладывать подарки под те растения, что смогли выжить под (не)присмотром близнецов — подарочную коробочку с подписью «стильному идиоту» и долго думает: это Лёша один расстарался, или мама тоже подсобила?

А в самом начале февраля Антон улетает в Эстонию.

В Левадии сначала непривычно быть единственным Миранчуком — там всё вообще непривычно, странно и _не так_ (он довольно быстро признаёт, что всё «не так» заключается в отсутствии брата рядом), но этот пункт Антон всё же отмечает отдельно. В России, даже разговаривая только с одним из братьев, большинство друзей-знакомых использовало множественное «вы» или добавляло к любому вопросу «а брат что?». А здесь Антон чувствует себя единственным ребенком в семье — его никто не путает, совсем не приходится говорить за двоих, и до Лёши в общем-то никому нет дела, некоторые даже не знают, что у Антона вообще есть брат. Так что носить серёжку нет никакой необходимости, но Антон всё равно носит — ту из двух, что подарок Лёши.

Потом приходится привыкать обратно: братья переглядываются и прыскают со смеху, когда их путают первый раз после Тошиного возвращения — _что-то вечно_.

Антон знает, что тактильность — это по его части, но теперь Лёша почти заставляет его в этом усомниться. Первые пару недель Антон списывает всё на долгую разлуку, но вот уже их жизнь вошла в привычную колею, а Лёша по-прежнему теребит его завязки у толстовок и нет-нет, да и цапнет пальцами проколотое ухо.

А после того-самого-разговора-с-Дашей Антон так и вовсе начинает зависать — теперь, когда Лёша касается стильного аксессуара, Тошу чуть ли не мурашит всего, а братик будто и не замечает вовсе, продолжает невзначай трогать, а потом ещё и ерошит волосы, портя напрочь всю прическу, над которой Антон исправно страдает минут по десять каждое утро. Не брат, а наказание какое-то!

(Аргументы Лёши «да у тебя и так от неё после первого тренажера ничего не останется» Антоном в расчёт сознательно не берутся.)

Потом на время это всё практически сходит на нет: сначала Лёша почти выпытывает у Антона, почему он морозится, потом окончательно выясняет причину у Даши, и братья уже оба не понимают, как вести себя друг с другом, так и не решившись завести откровенный разговор. Они тогда взаимно слегка избегают друг друга, и Антон почти забывает про Лёшин пунктик насчет серёжки — просто нет повода об этом думать.

После той ночи на базе в Баковке, когда у Антона сводит ноги, всё становится ещё хуже. Точнее с какой-то стороны лучше: Тоша до чёртиков рад, что общение с Лёшей возвращается на плюс-минус привычный уровень, и если для этого надо хоть каждые три дня судороги ловить — он готов.

Но помимо общения возвращаются и Лёшины касания, и Антон уже просто не выдерживает. Он начинает всё чаще снимать серёжку — и так ведь его шарашит, и мысли всякие неправильные в голову лезут, а тут ещё и Лёша добавляет со своей маничкой, а Антон же не железный в конце-то концов!

Тоша замечает слегка расстроенный взгляд брата, когда подарок перестаёт красоваться в ухе, и тут же хочет вернуть серьгу на место, но всё-таки сдерживается.

До тех пор, пока ситуация не усугубляется. Его снова начинает ломать, снова становится до трясучки мало Лёши, и тогда Антон снова сверкает украшением в ухе и вылавливает каждый жест брата, как заядлый коллекционер.

А Лёша и рад стараться: хвать за плечо — пробежит пальцами туда-обратно, цап, и шутливо хватает серёжку, чуть оттягивает, так, что небольшой камешек начинает давить. Тоше уже и не до шуток.

Но вот Лёша по ходу дела тащится, как кот от валерьянки, и самое обидное — не осознаёт этого. Лишь обиженно сверкает глазами из-под чёлки, когда не видит своего подарка на брате.

А Лёша же вылитый кошак вообще — убойная сила взгляда кота из Шрека рубит с трёх метров, и Тоша раз за разом проигрывает битву с самим собой, надевает чёртову серьгу и старается удержать свою тактильность, не подставляясь слишком откровенно под руку брата. Получается, откровенно говоря, так себе. Тактильность ведёт себя отвратительно и своенравно — противиться ей нет никаких сил, а если совсем честно, то и желания.

И кто знает, чем бы и когда оно всё закончилось, если бы не травма Антона. Оказаться в больнице оказывается страшно — и неважно, что повреждение в жизни не первое, до операции-то ещё никогда не доходило. Приезд Лёши закономерно успокаивает — внутренняя трясучка прекращается, а в голову перестают лезть всякие глупости. Начинают, правда, другие, но куда более безобидные: «И как-то тут Лёшка без меня будет лучшую команду в теннисбол собирать?» «А ещё Палычу не придётся сердито сплёвывать, когда на его «Миранчук!» постоянно откликается не тот из нас». «Эх, а разнашивание тех классных бутс придется отложить». В общем, стоит Лёше появиться — и на Антона накатывает уверенность, что всё будет хорошо. Эффект это, конечно, временный — вечером брата чуть ли не пинками выгоняют из палаты, и Антон потом только и делает, что вертится с одного бока на другой, будучи не в состоянии уснуть. Когда бесплодные попытки надоедают, он берёт в руки телефон и ни разу не удивляется, когда вскоре в сети появляется и брат. Антон думает, что Лёше сейчас едва ли не хуже, чем ему: сам Антон-то постоянно осведомлён о собственном самочувствии, а вот брат этой привилегии лишён, притом что феноменальная способность себя накручивать у них одна на двоих. Поэтому Тоша запихивает все свои мысли куда поглубже и записывает Лёше максимально беззаботное и весёлое видео, надеясь, что оно его успокоит. Лёше в конце концов надо выспаться, а Антону обязательный режим в ближайшее время не грозит.

Они ещё раз видятся перед отлётом Антона в римскую клинику. Антон _ненавидит_ прощания в аэропортах. Говорить нечего — это как в глупых детективно-криминальных фильмах, но они _действительно_ знают всё, что могли бы друг другу здесь сказать. Одни объятия с привкусом горечи — и Тоша улетает к своей операции, клинике и Риму.

Через шесть с половиной часов Антон узнáет, что интернета в больнице нет и на время его пребывания скорее всего и не предвидится, да и простая связь ловит через пень-колоду. И тогда сразу почему-то вспомнится куча всяких мелочей, которые нужно непременно обсудить с Лёшей, куча вещей, которыми Антон хочет поделиться, и куча мыслей, стоящих того, чтобы быть озвученными. И Антон там уже локти готов кусать, что не поговорил с братом перед отлётом. Но время упущено. Эта неделя окажется просто чертовски долгой.

У Антона прямо-таки преступно много свободного времени: делать ничего не нужно, в интернете за неимением оного не полазать, а книжку Леша в сумку ему пихнуть забыл.

Дети любят считать часы в ночь перед днём рождения и стараются заснуть побыстрее, чтобы оп, проснулся — и уже праздник. Антон отсчитывает так время перед наркозом: «о, минус несколько часов в попытках себя занять».

Он много думает в эти дни — одно из немногих доступных ему развлечений в условиях незнания языка — но с какой стороны Тоша не подходит к мыслительному процессу, заканчивается он всегда одинаково: Лёшей. Антон сначала не осознаёт, что сам начинает постоянно трогать свою серьгу, делая это на каком-то тактильно-бессознательном уровне. Уже на второй день ухо начинает болеть, и Тоша снимает украшение. Вот бы ещё мысли о Лёше можно было так убрать и отложить на время, дать зажить находящимся в раздрае чувствам.

Антон постоянно ловит себя на том, что думает, каково там Лёше. Наверняка же опять накручивает себя, придурок, беспокоится, переживает. Антон греется в волне тепла, поднимающейся изнутри при мыслях о брате, и в Лёшиной толстовке. Лёша вообще, похоже, пихал вещи в сумку без разбора, и Антон этому на самом деле только рад. Он за эти дни успевает прогнать в памяти чуть ли не всю жизнь, бережно перебирает всё, связанное с Лёшей, вспоминает десятки весёлых и забавных, смешных и нелепых, и даже грустных случаев из _их_ жизни.

_Вот им исполняется восемь лет, и они вскакивают ни свет ни заря, лишь бы успеть поздравить друг друга первыми, раньше мамы и уж тем более всех остальных._

_Вот им уже по десять и они играют в «мир кривых зеркал», представляя, что один из них находится в реальном мире, а второй — его двойник из зазеркалья._

_В четырнадцать лет все мысли уже только о футболе: Леша тянет мышцу в самом начале матча, и ему так обидно, что аж слёзы на глаза наворачиваются. Антон ему обещает, что забьет за них обоих, и сдерживает слово, заколачивая два мяча в сетку чужих ворот._

_Им лет семнадцать-восемнадцать, за плечами уже вызов в юношескую сборную России и Антон искренне считает себя (и Лёшу, разумеется) совсем взрослым, серьёзным и ответственным. Но, вот незадача, до чего же хочется запрещёнки — чипсы и кола в тот момент кажутся чуть ли не едой богов. Но — взрослый-серьёзный-ответственный и сила воли есть… Вроде как. Антон сидит, обиженно насупившись — сам себя поймал в ловушку — и агрессивно расстреливает мобов в игре, надеясь, что это поможет отвлечься. Как утекает Лёша, валявшийся до этого на кровати с телефоном, он не замечает. Выныривает уже от Лёшиного «Держи, страдалец!» и у Антона перед носом оказывается пакет из ближайшего продуктового. А перед глазами — хитрая и довольная улыбка братика._

_А вот Лёша дарит ему на Новый год стильную серьгу и отмахивается, мол, раз уж братик-придурок додумался ухо проколоть, так хоть пусть носит нормальное._

И это сплошное бездарное вранье, Антон за год — господи, уже больше года прошло — успевает убедиться, что Лёше эта серёжка по вкусу едва ли не больше, чем ему самому.

Мысли и воспоминания не отпускают Антона до самого возвращения — там уже становится не до того. Голову занимает настоящее: собственное восстановление и Лёша-Лёша-Лёша.

Антону легко дышать, легко переносить вынужденную полубеспомощность и сидение на скамейке, легко смеяться во весь голос и заразительно улыбаться, не замечая ноющую боль в ступне.

И им с Лёшей так просто оказывается вернуться к прежней константе, очутившись при этом едва ли на другом конце земли от неё. Вот их зазеркалье прямиком из самого детства — они выворачивают собственные законы существования наизнанку, переписывают установленные кем-то другим правила под себя, и право и лево меняются местами, а бывшее неправильным становится до чёртиков верным.

И Антон снова смеётся, стебётся над собой же, что если такими темпами дальше пойдет, то он не только в художественно-философскую мысль по полной ударится, а вообще стихи начнёт писать.

От этого, впрочем, есть вполне конкретное средство: Лёша в шаговой доступности — тут уже не до абстрактных материй.

Антон на пробу обнимает Лёшу со спины, подкравшись к нему в ванной, пока тот не смотрит в зеркало, умываясь, и тут же записывает эксперимент в крайне успешные: Лёша сначала вздрагивает от неожиданности, а сообразив, что к чему, сам подаётся назад, притираясь спиной к груди и расслабляясь в Тошиных объятиях. И это комфорт топового уровня, Антон укладывает подбородок на плечо Лёше и улыбается отражению брата, хотя хочется едва ли не мурчать от удовольствия. Антон почти так и делает: трётся вихрастой макушкой, как заправский кошак, выпрашивающий почесать за ушком. Лёша и не против: высвобождает одну руку из Тошиного захвата и закидывает назад, поглаживая-почёсывая чужую шею.

Через пару дней Антон вспоминает про серёжку и снова цепляет её на ухо, чувствуя какое-то неясное предвкушение. Он лыбится до ушей, глядя на чуть ли не детскую радость Лёши, когда тот замечает украшение. Брат вообще в этот момент похож то ли на ребенка, который получил желанный подарок от Деда Мороза, то ли на сороку, которая стырила что-то о-очень блестящее. Антон не может определиться, зато отчётливо понимает, что сопротивляться Лёшиной улыбке стало сложнее, чем когда бы то ни было раньше.

Лёша подходит и совершенно откровенно — нет уже никаких «ненароком» и «случайно» — проводит рукой по шее и касается украшения, не сводя глаз. Антон под таким взглядом долго не выдерживает и подается вперёд, мягко целуя. Всё ещё непривычно, что можно просто делать то, что хочется в эту секунду, не оглядываясь и не раздумывая. Антон запускает руку Лёше в волосы и притискивает его поближе.

Вообще, Антон уже перегорел и время от времени порывается перестать носить «ошибки юношеского максимализма», но Лёша каждый раз горячо и чуть гортанно просит «не надо, мне нравится», и Тоша соглашается. А Лёша любит брата и потакать своим слабостям: Антон всегда сначала шипит и пытается увернуться, но не тут-то было — Лёша ловит и целует, сначала в шею, потом в тёплое и пахнущее очередным дорогущим одеколоном местечко за ухом, а потом аккуратно ловит губами серёжку и оттягивает её. Антон матерится, ругается на «грёбаного фетишиста», но всё равно наклоняет голову — сопротивление бесполезно. В такие моменты Антон чувствует себя дурацким леденцом, а ещё вспоминает не менее дурацкий слоган чупа-чупса «научи весь мир сосать». Он как-то раз брякает об этом вслух при Лёше, на что получает тяжёлый взгляд, засос и увесистое «не советую».

Тоша философски думает, что всему своё время, и иногда всё-таки снимает серёжку. Лёша ворчит, мирится ненадолго, а потом самолично по утру аккуратно и слишком любовно вдевает украшение. И вообще у Лёши много этих «слишком» к маленькому куску драгоценного (или полудрагоценного) металла. Антон ловит себя на мысли, что скоро можно будет предъявить брату какую-нибудь -филию из долгого списка в сети. И вообще, впору начать ревновать.

Лёша же прикидывается веником и продолжает с маниакальной периодичностью терзать брата по утрам. Куда-то деваться от этого не особенно хочется, но надо бы — решает Антон одним ленивым вечером, когда Лёша, обняв его со спины, опять доёбывается до многострадального уха.

Лёше вообще нравится с этой серьгой языком поиграться, куснуть легонько за ухо, а последнее время он и вовсе манеру взял в самом, так сказать, «процессе» снимать украшение зубами. Наловчился Лёшка быстро, тут ничего не скажешь, нежненько всё делает, аккуратненько, но Антон всё равно ругается, потому что «с-с-сука, опять сейчас застёжка потеряется, сам ползай её потом ищи».

Ещё больше, правда, Антон ругается потом, когда как-то раз Лёша едва не давится этой дебильной застёжкой. Он тогда думает, что ну нахуй, ещё только леталки в постели не хватало, и окончательно решает про себя снять гвоздик.

— У всех братья как братья, а у меня идиот с претензией на премию Дарвина! — Антон откровенно фейспалмит, но потом сдаётся и обнимает надувшегося брата, думая, что надо будет придумать, куда приспособить серьгу, потому что Лёшин подарок ему всё ещё очень дорог, но носить — пожалуй, всё же ну его. У Лёши в конце концов и другие манички есть.

***

— Тош, а давай мы тебе пупок проколем?

— Лёш, а давай мы тебе лечебный непиздин с ложкой для лба купим?


	2. carpe diem

_я не сжигаю мосты_

_я не строю мосты_

_я_

_стою_

_на мосту_

_© etc._

У них это начинается всегда одинаково:

— Что читаешь? — спрашивает Лёша, как будто не в состоянии самостоятельно посмотреть заголовок на обложке.

— Ирвин Шоу, «Хлеб по водам», — совершенно неважно, какое название произнесёт брат, Лёше всё равно всегда становится интересно.

— И как оно? — ещё один вечный вопрос, Лёша воспринимает это как ритуал.

Иногда Антон отвечает:

— Не знаю, братик, только начал.

И тогда Лёша тут же просит почитать вслух.

Устраивается либо головой на коленках брата, либо выбирает такую позу, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за движущимися губами и глазами брата, бегающими по строчкам, и слушает. _Вслу-ши-ва-ет-ся_.

Либо Антон может на самом деле высказать впечатление от книги. Лёша и тогда знает, что делать: он просит пересказать ту часть, которую братик успел прочитать без него. Лёша обожает манеру брата рассказывать: он сам увлекается повествованием, торопится дойти до самого интересного, глотает слова, рассказывает в лицах и матерится за героев, будь то трактирщик на Диком Западе или какая-нибудь невинная девушка из знатной семьи. Едва ли всё это можно назвать достоверным пересказом, но Лёше плевать. Он всё равно потом просит брата читать дальше вслух, и всё идёт по тому же сценарию.

Иногда книга оказывается всё же скучной и затянутой — Лёша тогда засыпает у Антона на коленях и едва ли кого-то из них расстраивает такой исход.

Иногда, если книга ему заходит, они обсуждают её с Антоном. Тот может обидеться и надуться, если мнение Лёши кардинально отличается от его собственного. Может и подзатыльник отвесить, если старший как-то не так отзывается о каком-либо персонаже. Ведь если Антон проникается книгой, то всё, держите его семеро, он будет спорить и доказывать своё до последнего. И именно в эти моменты Лёша иногда начинает вредничать специально, напоказ. Просто хочется чуть-чуть понервировать брата, ведь тот всегда с жаром отстаивает честь что какого-нибудь Дориана Грея, что третьестепенного извозчика, мелькнувшего в одной из глав страницы на три с проникновенным монологом. В эти моменты Лёша отключает звук и просто с наслаждением наблюдает за палитрой эмоций, которые сменяются на родном лице.

Иногда упёртость Антона даже бесит. Но Лёша всё равно продолжает вылавливать моменты, чтобы попросить брата прочитать вслух. Они всё-таки не так уж часто и выпадают.

Но читающий брат — это какая-то совершенно особая картина.

Лёша вообще не понимает, как у него голова да и организм в целом работают. Как и почему он реагирует на такие простые вещи, как открытая книга в руках Антона. А ещё он радуется, что на уроках его не плющило по умному брату. К слову, свой ум он скрывал, в отличии от красоты. Тут уж — прячь, не прячь.

Когда Лёша просыпается поздно днём, завалившись поспать после перелёта, и не обнаруживает брата под боком, он выползает из спальни, недовольно щурясь одним глазом, и видит Тошу за книгой. На первый полусонный взгляд всё выглядит обычно. А потом Лёша замечает: Антон сидит в его клетчатой рубашке. Более того — кроме этой пресловутой рубашки на нём, похоже, больше ничего и нет.

Внутри тут же вспыхивает тёмный жадный огонёк, но Лёша не спешит вестись на провокацию — валится на другой конец дивана и начинает их традиционный ритуал:

— Что читаешь?

— Спаркс, «Спеши любить», — Антон тоже делает вид, что нет ну просто ничегошеньки необычного.

— И как оно? Спешишь? — Лёша улыбается уголками губ.

— Люблю. Я ещё в начале, почитать? — Антон поворачивается и наклоняет голову, с интересом смотря на брата.

Лёша молча кивает, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает комок.

Тоша читает вдумчиво, проговаривает слова и играет с интонацией, ему книга явно нравится. Только вот Лёша сегодня мало что слышит. Внутри клубок из эмоций, и Лёшу ощутимо коротит, когда он смотрит, как Тоша сидит в _его_ рубашке, на _их_ диване и читает книгу _ему_ вслух. К тому же братик _только_ в его рубашке.

Тоша стреляет глазами на брата и вдруг прерывается. Говорит:

— Братик, а братик, а угадай, чья цитата — получишь приз, — понял, зараза, что ничерта Лёша не слышал из его чтения, причём наверняка ведь сам же этого и добивался всеми силами.

— Не подписывался я в такие игры играть, — ворчит Лёша, но потом всё равно пробует — не угадывает, разумеется.

А Антон всё равно ближе подается, руку на колено кладёт и целует, привычно, без спешки, вдумчиво, но всё равно слишком коротко на вкус Лёши. А на протестующее мычание хитро подмигивает:

— Это были бонусы, так сказать «спасибо за участие», — Антон, ходячая провокация, снова отодвигается на другой край дивана, но зато предлагает, — может, ещё попытаешься? Разве не интересно, чья цитата всё-таки?

А Лёше вот вообще не интересно, ему сам Тоша интересно, но именно поэтому он и пробует ещё раз.

С третьей попытки удаётся попасть в цель, и Тоша смеётся, приговаривая «бог любит троицу», а потом лукаво добавляет «бог не дурак, любит пятак». Лёша на это только глаза закатывает и снова целует.

Оторваться удаётся не сразу, но когда получается, Лёша замирает, ещё раз пробегаясь по Тоше восхищённым взглядом. Они постоянно таскают вещи друг друга, проще вообще сказать, что у них общий гардероб, но эта рубашка — совсем другое дело. И на другое тело. У Тоши вкус совершенно другой какой-то, в мелочах это видно. Но эта рубашка в своё время вызвала у него приступ неконтролируемого восторга, а Лёша тогда из вредности сказал, что носить направо и налево не даст. Вот младший и выкрутился, тут уже у Лёши возмущений не находится.

И Тоша ведь знает, как всё делать стильно, красиво, сочно. Он кутается в эту рубашку как-то до невозможности притягательно, не закатывает рукава, чтоб только кончики пальцев торчали, и Лёша не может оторвать от них взгляд, словно не знает тело брата, как свое собственное, не видел всё в мельчайших подробностях столько раз, что и не упомнить.

А ещё Антон светит своими преступными коленками, усаживаясь на подлокотнике дивана после пятого поцелуя, и улыбается, накручивая пуговицу.

И больше нет никаких сил смотреть на всю эту порнографию, Лёша протягивает руку и поправляет ему ворот, кончиками пальцев проходясь по коже. Никаких «невзначай» — Лёша откровенно и с наслаждением оглаживает ключицу — сопротивляться братским провокациям, конечно, иногда весело, но сейчас — зачем? Тем более когда это чудо в клетках само попадает-подаётся в руки и искушает безнаказанно. Пока что.

Лёша ловит прелесть момента — уют, тепло и безграничная привязанность, он счастлив здесь и сейчас, в эту конкретную секунду, когда обнимает Тошу за шею и валит снова на диван, распластываясь сверху.

— Вот так бы и остался навсегда, знаешь, — едва ли не шепчет, уткнувшись губами в висок и ощущая на шее дыхание брата.

— Пробило на сентиментальности, братик? — Антон по привычке ёрничает, он постоянно так делает, и не всегда можно разобрать — от нервов или из вредности. Сейчас, конечно, второе, но и это практически перебивается тем, как он прижимает Лёшу к себе, обхватив за пояс.

— Заткнись и не порти момент, — Лёша бурчит недовольно всё равно, приподнимаясь на локте и тыкая брата в бок.

— Заткни, — он улыбается солнечно и пальцем по губам своим водит, намекая откровенно. А потом противоречит сам себе и целует первым, лаская сначала, покусывая мягко, а потом поддаётся, и ведёт уже Лёша, пока Антон не разрывает поцелуй, чтобы довольно промурчать братику на ухо:

— Я был бы рад остаться так, но слишком уж хочется продолжить, знаешь.

***

Они на сборах в Катаре: сегодня был простой день, из-за песчаной бури тренировку целиком перенесли в зал, а это всё же не так утомительно, как беготня на жаре. Поэтому к вечеру у них ещё осталось немного больше сил, чем на «упасть в кровать и заснуть», и Тоша читает Лёше вслух.

Лёша чувствует себя как-то сюрреалистично: дело то ли в шуме ветра за окном, шлифующего песком всё, что не укрыто за толстыми стенами и герметичными окнами зданий, то ли в жёлтом свете лампы, искусственно уменьшающем их и без того небольшую комнату до одного угла, то ли в голосе брата, отсчитывающем страницу за страницей, словно метроном. Ощущение какого-то вакуума, даже нет, не так… Лёша мучительно ищет подходящее определение тому, что ощущает, а потом вдруг понимает: янтарь. Это всё похоже на вязкую янтарную смолу, которая должна вот-вот окаменеть, запечатлев всё внутри неизменным на бесконечное мгновение, но почему-то всё никак не застынет. И Лёшу это, пожалуй, устраивает.

Он достаёт айфон и фоткает Тошу в сторис, рассчитывая, что инстаграм вырвет его из этой странной замкнутой атмосферы, наталкивающей на не менее странные и замкнутые (на брате) мысли.

Антон отрывается от книги:

— Хоть бы предупредил, я б сел покрасивее, — укоризненно цокает языком, но попыток отобрать телефон не предпринимает. Лёше кажется, что брат тоже погрузился в эту необъяснимую (необходимую) вязкость.

— Лови момент, Тош, лови момент, — Лёша несколько раз щёлкает пальцами, отсчитывая каждый «здесь и сейчас».

— Так и подпиши. Причём на латыни или откуда там фраза? — Антон тянется, сцепляет руки в кулак над головой и прогибается в пояснице.

— Понятия не имею. И я уже придумал подпись, — Лёша без особой цели листает фильтры, уже в принципе решив, что опубликует без обработки.

— И-и? Какую? — Антон еле проговаривает вопрос через зевок.

— Сам увидишь, — Лёша улыбается. От смолы остался только янтарный свет, тёплый и приятный.

« _Он слова, я слух_ »

Фото Антона с книгой проявляется в сети.

***

Иногда кажется, что у них несколько миров. Один — за пределами клуба, за пределами квартиры. Там есть мама, друзья, вечная круговерть и много излишнего внимания. Второй — без сомнения клуб, который принял и воспитал как родных, с постоянными тренировками, шутками, улыбками. А есть третий мир — только для них, на двоих. И, возможно, в их внутреннем восприятии он совершенно не третий, а первый, _первостепенный_ и важный.

И хоть Антон из них двоих более дурашливый, открытый и готовый к любому движу, сейчас именно он закрывает дверь в этот их мирок, нуждаясь, по-видимому, в передышке.

Они лежат в номере без желания выползать перед завтрашним матчем к ребятам, хотя Смол звал погонять в CS:GO, а Дима — посидеть, потрепаться в фойе. Не сегодня. Сегодня они пересматривают старые фотки с Тошиного телефона, потому что тому надоело листать разный шмот в инстаграме, и он неожиданно увлёкся содержимым своей галереи. Антон сначала каждый раз дёргает Лёшу, чтобы со смехом показать ему, как всрато он получился на очередной дурацкой фотке, а потом Лёша и сам отвлекается от переписки, подключаясь к брату, и они смотрят уже всё подряд, наперебой комментируя и вспоминая, откуда взялось то или иное фото.

Когда долистывают до самых старых фоток, ещё с интерната, Антон двигается ближе, укладывает голову Лёше на плечо, жмётся неосознанно даже как-то. Это всё сейчас кажется какой-то другой жизнью, совсем далёкой, едва знакомой. Это сейчас всё относительно наладилось, он играет, выходит в старте, а тогда Антон надолго задержался в молодёжке, когда Лёша вовсю уже бегал за основу, многое тогда не получалось, ещё больше было непонятого. Это вспоминать особо не хочется.

— Хэй, давай сделаем фотку? — предлагает внезапно. Лёша сначала смотрит удивлённо, но потом без вопросов достаёт свой телефон.

Лёша пытается пригладить волосы и выбрать ракурс получше, но Антон вдруг тянется и ворошит всю прическу, параллельно тыкая на экран так, что вместо кадра получается размытое нечто. Лёша, само собой, это так не оставляет, и они какое-то время дурачатся, тыкая друг друга и кривляясь в камеру. Щёлк — Лёша показывает язык, а Антон забавно морщит переносицу. Щёлк — Антон чмокает брата в щёку, а тот показательно закатывает глаза. Щёлк — Лёша ставит брату рожки, а тот зачёсывает ему чёлку на глаза.

— А теперь давай что-нибудь, что выложить можно, — предлагает Лёша, когда память телефона уже пополнилась -дцатью так дурацкими фото.

— Зачем?

— Ну раз уж начали, — жмёт плечами Лёша. Какой-то логичной причины действительно нет, это скорее просто вошло в привычку. Но Антону больше объяснений и не нужно, он немного отодвигается и пытается руками пригладить волосы.

— Оставь, — Лёша убирает руку Антона, — ты же всё равно растрепанный вечно.

— Это только по сравнению с тобой, любитель геля для волос, блин, — Антон дразнится и улыбается, и в этот момент Лёша делает фотку. — Эй!

Антон бурчит, что в следующий раз он обязательно выложит что-нибудь из того компромата на Лёшу, которой постоянно скапливается у него в галерее, и спрашивать не будет, но Лёша игнорирует угрозу и зарывается пальцами Тоше в волосы, наклоняясь к нему и привычно обрывая возмущения самым прямолинейным способом.

На сборах Лёша всегда чувствует себя немного оторванным от мира, а здесь, в Катаре, в этом самом номере это чувство почему-то ещё больше усиливается. Антон иногда сравнивает это с днём сурка — днём они «вырываются во внешний мир», который тем не менее ограничен одной их командой, днём тут тренировки, шум и смех, а вечером они возвращаются в номер, где никого, кроме брата, и никаких особо занятий вовне этой самой комнаты. А на следующий день всё сначала.

Лёша выкладывает фотку.

И это такая абсолютнейшая рутина в своём роде. У них есть свои привычки, ритуалы, которые кочуют с ними со сбора на сбор, как вот это чтение вслух.

_Фотки. Фильмы. Они сами. Вместе. Наедине._

Но вся эта рутина бьётся на моменты. Каждый момент в отдельности, момент, на котором можно замереть и обнаружить что-то.

В котором есть ради чего замереть.

— Тош, а знаешь, та твоя Сьюзи была права.

— Которая из «Милых костей»?

— Ага.

— Наконец-то ты признал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «При помощи фотокамеры я сохраняла мгновения жизни, потому что научилась ловить момент и останавливать время». — «Милые кости», автор Элис Сиболд, персонаж — Сьюзи Сэлмон.
> 
> P.S. Упоминаемые в тексте книги, за исключением этой, Антон на самом деле читал (или по крайней мере начинал), на случай если хотите приобщиться)
> 
> P.P.S. Фотки, которые вдохновили на часть: [раз](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239398), [два](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239399), [три](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_456239400)
> 
> [Коллаж](https://vk.com/photo-142200588_457239506)


End file.
